Stolen Time
by IbeWildBella
Summary: Sequel to The Rebellious Apprentices! Thief's story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Thief's story

 **Thief: Aw yeah, who gets the spotlight?! This girl!**

 **Me:Thief, what are you doing?! No spoilers!**

 **Thief: Aw come on! My story, my rules.**

 **Me: Then say it.**

 **Thief: Fine. Bella doesn't own Young Justice or anything you recognize. Also, hey people of the internet!**

 **Me: STOP SHOUTING!**

17 years ago, two rich people came together at a party and ended up in bed after drinking too much. The man walked away remembering little. The woman walked away forever changed. She learned of the child growing inside her and panicked, for she wasn't sure who the father was. She hid away for a year, long enough to have the child and begin to raise it. But she had no patience for a little girl, no matter how silent and obediant they were compared to other children. When the child turned two years old the mother had a test done to figure out the father. She went to his city and tried to gather up the courage to see him. But she looked down at her sleeping daughter and couldn't. Instead, she passed by a church orphanage and left the child on the steps. As she walked away it began to rain, as if Heaven itself was crying.

The little girl with black hair and sea blue eyes grew up in that little orphanage for five years. She watched kids her age come and go, she protected her fellow loners and fought back. When times became too tough, and they started to go to bed hungry, she stole food for them. She earned her nickname after escaping the police for the hundredth time.

The Thief.

It was shortly after this that she left the church, searching for her family. She was found by a traveling Gypsy Egyptian Circus. She was taken in and travled with them for quite a bit. Then she actually discovered her family origins. What she found was less than ideal. A untouchable father and an aggressive mother. She didn't bother to approach them, after all, they left her all alone. Why go back, only to be hurt, right? At the ripe age of seven, she knew several facts, but the hardest one was that there was no one she could depend on.

So she defended her fellow orphans, bitterly fighting the courts, the police and the adults who tried to take them away. She stole to survive. But her skills as an elusive thief made her an apt client for a certain crime organization.

China, 9:30 am, a couple months after Thief left Young Justice.

Thief was disguised as a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes, hidden behind sunglasses. She was driving down the freeway toward the bridge she would have to pay to cross. When she pulled up to the booth, the woman behind the wall didn't blink as she asked for the payment. Thief handed over the required amount, then drove through, no problem.

Thief had traveled through Asia, Japan and the UK in search of fighting techniques. She created contacts and a web of information as she traveled, so she knew that her family was safe before she was giving a letter from Assana. To be honest, she appreciated it none the less.

In her grey dress and black tights, she pulled up her car into her apartment garage. Her temporary apartment. She had only moved in yesterday, and the place was bare except for everything she had collected as she traveled. Spare clothes, disguises, contacts, and wigs lined the floor. Her weapons hidden in her bags. She walked to the door and closed it behind her as she stepped inside. She still had scars from when she paid back her debt to Cheshire (Long story short, it involved a President, some lions and a firecracker. Don't ask.) Then again, her whole body was mapped with scars, so who would notice a few more?

Thief changed into pure black took off the wig and contacts. Her piercing blue eyes were staring at the reflection of her short black hair.

"It's been a while since I've just relaxed." Thief mused.

She was about to sit down when naturally, Cheshire knocked on her window and let herself in.

"Hey Cheshire. What's up?" Thief asked, remaining standing.

"Well little flower I just got the heads up that a certain group of nocturnal mammals are looking for you." Cheshire leisurely.

Thief frowned before groaning. "Great. Why can't they leave me alone?"

The Bats were admittedly close to her tail, so she was constantly hoping from country to country. It was like the biggest cat and mouse game ever. But thief was sick of being a mouse.

"You know what? Enough is enough." Thief said.

Cheshire looked at her curiously.

Thief pulled on a large coat, grey eye contacts and a brown haired wig. "I'm running to the store. Need anything?"

"Would it kill you to have some Pop here?" Cheshire cheeked back.

Thief snorted and left. Only to quickly return with some soda and office supplies. Paper, pens and envelopes. Thief tossed a soda to Cheshire, before sitting against the wall and watched Cheshire leave again through the window.

'I'll get some stamps tomorrow. For now I have to write some letters.' Thief wrote half way through the night, and slept the rest.

The next morning, as Thief was in the office disguised as a full grown man with a box full of letters (I don't know how), Damian Wayne's plane touched down in China.

"Remember Damian, there is a rumor that she's in this city. If you find her, do not approach." Batman's - Bruce's - voice came over Damian's ear piece.

"Rodger, no contact." Damian said as he strolled out of the airport. He was completely unable to read the signs or speak to locals though, so he relied on his father's guidance to the rough estimate of where Thief - Hana - was.

As Damian was walking, he thought over the questions he's had over and over again the last couple of months. He has a sister? How does he feel about that? What is she really like? What has she been through? Why can't we, the family, be there for her? WHERE IS SHE?

Damian never had a sister before, but he had a lot of younger brothers who all agreed that there was room for a first.

Unfortunately, as he walked past a certain post office, Thief was sending letters to her friends and family saying that she was alive, well, and almost finished with what she wanted to do. Afterward she grabbed her stuff and boarded a plane.

Batman signed as he leaned back from his desk. The evidence scared him. Yes, the timing, the facts added up. He was with Tsuki Ying for one night, but that was apparently all it took. One drunk mistake. He rubbed his hands against his forehead and sighed. How he wish he had known of her. He really needed to talk to Tsuki. But first, to find his daughter. Apparently.

 **Has my writing style changed and become even more awkward, or is it just me? This is quite short too... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be here soon! And I know because I'm working on it immediately after I post this one. Please let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBINDANEWSIE! I barely managed to do this! Probably full of mistakes, but… Yeah!**

Thief walked off the plane and stretched. She was dressed as a boy her own age, with striking red hair and brown eyes. With her black suitcase and spirits high, she walked through the streets of Osaka, Japan and found a reasonably priced place to leave her things. Then she changed into her real features with a purple dress and blue jewels. She was dressing up for a party, where she would hopefully confront her mother.

Her mother. The woman who left her on a orphanage church's freezing steps, where she barely survived long enough to be taken in and raised. The one who she believe's never told her father she existed, BECAUSE SHE WASN'T SURE WHICH MAN SHE WAS WITH WAS THE FATHER. That's just sick. The richest woman Thief knows to travel through countries without fear or bodyguards. Openly. How does she do that?! Tsuki Ying is one of the most open and caring actresses out there, at least her image is. But what kind of caring woman leaves her only child and doesn't care? Thief intended on finding out the truth.

What Thief knew about her mother was as follows:

Likely Bipolar or very good at hiding it. Could've thought that she couldn't handle raising a child.

Incredibly rich and successful, which crosses off the idea that she couldn't afford a child.

Immensely secretive. Which makes it highly likely Thief was tossed away so that Tsuki could keep her image.

Does it matter? She's about to meet her soon. She can find out in person. No more second guesses and hiding.

She drove her new car rental to the party, a collection of rich and well known people. If she had still considered herself an actual thief this would've been a great place to pick clean. Eh-hem. Back onto the real task at hand.

Thief gave her keys to the valet and walked to the front office. She handed over her ticket and invitation. They checked it, found no fault, and let her in. Naturally it was a very well made fake.

Thief walked up the stairs into the large ballroom. There were dozens of people mingling and dancing. All looked like they went shopping with price tags in the thousnds and wore scents that mixed in the air. There was a center stage, a backstage and a balcony all crammed into this room the size of a football field.

Thief looked around and spotted the woman speaking to her fourth husband in the corner of the center stage. She resisted the urge to fake barf.

Thief made her way over descreetly. She just wants to get her conversation in private perferably and leave. She has no interest in parties or bidding wars or whatever this is.

She manages to sneak up the stage stairs and approach the woman. The woman notices er coming, doesn't recognize her and smiles politely.

"How can I help you?" Tsuki says, looking her daughter up and down.

"I would prefer to speak with you privately very quickly, shouldn't take much of your time. I would like to get this over with." Thief says as politely as she can.

Tsuki looks confused and weakly protests. "I have to start soon…"

"I swear, it won't take much time at all. I have some questions for you." Thief inwardly praying she won't have to return to Tsuki. She's come this far, too late to turn back.

Tsuki hesitated before agreeing. "Alright, five minutes. This way."

Tsuki lead a relieved Thief to a small office. Thief walked forward and stood infront of the desk as she watched Tsuki close and lock the door. Before Tsuki could blink, Thief threw a shirikin and aimed past Tsuki's ear one the door. It lodged itself in the wood and Tsuki flinched away.

"So, let's talk." Thief tilted her head and smirked.

China, at the same time.

"Damian, she's not here." Batman's voice chirped through the ear piece.

Damian cursed, wishing it wasn't true. He had searched seven cities in ten hours. No sign of her.

"Maybe I should double back, double check that bar that hesitated…" He mumbled.

"No. Come home. It's no good." Batman barked.

Damian sighed. He had found nothing.

Batman looked away as he noticed an alert pop o=up on his phone. A party? For Bruce Wayne. And the hostess is…

"Damian? New destination. Catch a plane to Japan. Osaka. We'll have to preorder your suit. You are going to a party."

Back in Japan.

"Who are you?" Tsuki asked, afraid for the first time in years. She was inwardly regretting not listening to anyone who recommended she hire bodyguards.

"Don't recoginze me? I suppose you wouldn't. Why would you remember the child you abandoned? It's not like you cared to know what happened to me." Thief's voice was ice.

Tsuki froze, not believing her ears. Then shrieked, "HANA?!"

Thief-Hana-sighed and said. "So you DO know me." Her voice was emotionless. Her eyes narrow and sharp in her glare.

Tsuki lifted her head and glared right back. "So then I was right to leave a bastard like you."

Thief broke inside. She wanted to strike her mother down. She wanted to ripe her to pieces. She wanted to show just how much Tsuki had hurt her. But she didn't.

Instead she said, "What happened?"

Tsuki blinked and said "I didn't want a child. I was too young, I had an up coming deal for a movie series. I didn't want to admit to my family that I had too much fun during those parties. I went back to Gotham with you when you were old enough to eat baby food, and I seriously considered giving you to who I thought could be your father. But I couldn't risk him explaining to the public where he got you. It would've been even worse. Besides, what if he wasn't your father? So I was preparing to explain to my family that you were an orphan when I passed by an actual orphanage. And I thought that was even better."

Thief tensed her fingers but otherwise didn't respond. "You left me there."

"I did. Look, your still alive."

"No thanks to you." Thief snapped back before breathing deep and returning to her emotionless voice. "You have no idea what I've been through. But I won't tell you. It's a waste of my time. I see now that you aren't even worth my time."

"Hana-"

"I just want to say this once. Good bye Mother." Hana the Thief pulled her shirikin out of the door, pushed her mother out of the way, walked out and didn't look back.

Tsuki was left staring at the open door before pulling herself together and spitting two words.

"Good riddance."

Thief walked out of the building with her head held high. She recieved her car and keys and left. It was on the way home that she decided where to go next. After she stopped by the house she drove to the airport, where once again Thief walks by, missing her half brother by minutes as he walks out of his gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Damian walked out of the party, frusterated. From the sounds of it, he has been missing his half sister by minutes, maybe even seconds! He tugged on his suit's tie, ready to pull it off.

She apears, does something, and disappears. It was becoming her pattern. Might as well call her a chameleon.

Well, she's efficient, if anything, Damien grudgingly admitted. Whoever she talked to wasn't admitting anything. Except for a few pale faces, everything seemed normal.

As Damien walked down the road, he tried to look back and see a reason for her to be here. What was he missing?

Well, he missed her. (Not by much.) So he may as well head home. He doubted that she left any clues behind.

As Damien entered the airport, Thief was waiting in the terminal for her plane. As it turns out, they were riding on the same plane. So as Damien sat down, looking at the sign announcing the plane's time, Thief was writing in her journal. She was creating a draft of a letter to send to her family. That is, until she looks up because she can't remember how to spell 'anarchy' and she sees her FREAKING STEPBROTHER in the same terminal as her. She freezes and looks down again, thinking fast.

What to do? Does he know she's here? Wait, hang on, why is she freaking out? He doesn't know who she is, or what she looks like. (He knows who she is in regards to being his sister but Thief doesn't know that. She's referring to her identity as 'Thief' and 'Hana'. She's also referring to her disguise.) As a blonde with a short skirt and a tan, he may attract more attention, but she won't be recognized. She hopes.

( **FORGIVE ME BUT IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE RIDDEN A PLANE SO I DON'T REMEMBER THIS IF I MAKE A MISTAKE I'M SORRY!** )

As Thief is putting her notebook back into her suitcase, the plane opens, and the call goes over the com to board the plane. Damien gets up and leaves ahead of her. Thief makes a snap decision.

She will follow and observe her brother, determine why he's here, and maybe figure out more about his character. ( **She doesn't know his superhero identity. YET.** )

Thief picks up her luggage and boards the plane. The trip passes without incident. A screaming child, mostly sleeping passengers. Thief plugs in her headphones and listens to the rap track of Hamilton and thinks of Richard. Damien stares out the window, frustrated and bored.

When the plane lands, Thief makes sure to exit first so she can see where he goes. Damien immediately sets off to the taxis. Not picking up any luggage, Thief noted.

Thief trailed Damien at a safe distance. He never detected her. Not only was she that good, but he was distracted toward the entrance by a bunch of girls hitting on him. Hard. Thief made note of them in case she needed to act like a big sister and dump a beverage on any of them. Luckily, Damien escaped the parade of make up without and on him and the girls get to keep their pride. Mostly.

Damien is about to jump into a cab when he realizes he isn't far from the subway ( **I DON'T NOW JUST GO WITH IT I'M TIRED** ) so he sets off for the nearest station. Thief wanders after him, at least until he's pushed into an ally way by a drug addict who points a gun at him and demands his wallet or his life.

Damien hesitates to reveal himself, thinking he could easily handle this guy, but he isn't given the chance. Since Thief doesn't know Damien is Nightwing, she thinks she is saving him when she jumps into the alleyway and tries to steal the gun. At the exact same time he lashes out to disarm the man. Their attacks cancel out and the man is pushed back with the gun still in his hand.

The man laughs at Thief, still dressed as a blonde and fires toward her but she rolls out of the way. Damien tenses to help, but as she rolls away her wig falls off. Damien is astounded by a familiar hairstyle that he doesn't realize he's being shot at. Thief knocks him out of the way and gets shot in the process. She doesn't back down, but she starts bleeding and cursing in her head profusely.

Damien doesn't see this, only hears the gunshot and remembers there is an armed robbery attempt in progress, so he turns his attention back toward the man. Thief throws a knife at the gun and knocks it away. The gun is knocked from the man's hand and Thief punches the man out cold.

Damien turns to face Thief properly and the first words that come to mind when he sees her holding her stomach with a red liquid dripping onto the floor.

Thief smiles and tosses her wig back on. "So, I don't suppose you can forget you saw me when you report this to the police? See? You can take all the credit. No biggie."

Thief is inwardly praying that he'll agree so she can leave. It's bad enough to be in an awkward situation with her step brother **(SHE STILL DOESN'T KNOW THIS IS JUST A REMINDER)** , but to be caught with her real hair AND shot? How embarrassing for her.

Damien is torn on what to say. He's debating between 'You're shot you need help' and 'How the hydra are you here right now?' but before he can make a decision Thief waves and leaves back the way she came. Damien runs after her only to lose her in the crowded street.

 **So, guess who's back?**

 **SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD HAHA HA Ha ha… yeah I went through a rough time in real life right now… but I'll be fine… If I lie to myself enough do you think I can make it be true?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4: I don't know.

 **Ms Robindanewsie, please update? I'm having a rough time... Please... If you can...**

Thief traveled back home, or to the shack she called home for now, fighting to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Which meant walking incredibly slow. She can't go to a hospital, they'll want a story. So she retreated home, licking her wounds the whole way, so to speak. Her suitcase was traded for a backpack, and her blonde wig was now a bald head. She dressed as an old woman to explain her hunched figure and slow pace without a word.

"Great… Now I can't see the family anytime soon." Thief thought guiltily. She pushed pictures of her little 'kiddos' away, and her headache increased from the effort. Headache means she was quickly losing blood and needs some water, she thought, reciting an old book on health she read a long time ago.

She knew that Damien Wayne was following her as fast as he could, and had she been at full health she would've lost him by now. But as she thinks this she messes up.

Damien unexpectedly yells out "HANA!"

A crowd of people all turn to stare at them, but Thief is the only to flinch and look up reflexively. Then he zeros in on her rough disguise. He starts running after her. Why? Thief's mind is a little fuzzy, and she has no energy to run. Perhaps she can talk her way out of this?

...Wait.

Did he say her name?

She can't remember.

Why is he openning his mouth but no sound is coming out? Wait, why can't she hear anything?

Ah, she started to fall but he caught her. Come on, that was a rare bald head don't rip it off!

Oh no, Thief couldn't think anymore and she passes out cold in her half brother's arms.

Damien POV

Damien is worried sick!

He finally catches her only for her to faint? And so much blood!

Damien calls Bruce and carries Hana a couple blocks to wait for a pick up to a safe haven or something. Damien couldn't focus on what the plan was. He couldn't figure out how he felt or what he was thinking except that he _didn't want her to die_.

So when the Batman himself picks them up, he quickly takes command of the situation and orders the Bat team to prepare for a guest. An injured guest.

 **(I DON'Y KNOW PLEASE GO WITH IT I'M SORRY)**

Batman gives his blood for the transfusion Thief needs, and warns the Bats that she will wake up confused and slow. Damien changes out of the clothes that are drenched in Thief's blood. Completely soaked. No bleach is enough to clean it on the first try.

Thief is out cold in the plane the whole ride there, and when the three arrive at the Bat Cave, the Bats gather around. Jason was possitively buzzing, Tim was absolutely over the moon. Terry was pacing around the room. Damien was… well. Walking in to the room.

As soon as Damien was in the room he was surrounded and pelted with questions from his brothers.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is she okay?"

Bruce silenced them with a look. Damien didn't say anything except "We'll see."

Thief was placed on a strecher bed and the Bats flocked around her like… birds.

Alfred entered and took no time at all to announce that dinner was ready and cookies were cooling. Only to notice a new person in the cave.

As the young Bats were sent to eat, Alfred confronted Bruce on the new addition.

"And who, per say, is this, Master Bruce?"

"My daughter, Hana."

"Are we quite certain, Master Bruce?"

"The blood, DNA, timing, all confirm it to be true."

"And what will occur when she wakes up?"

"I have no clue."

"Will you take her under your wing?"

"Possibly."

Jason had naturally left a bug under the bed Thief was on and heard this exchange. He repeated it to the young Bats and they hummed with the anticipation of another member. May as well call her one of them already.

"What would her name be?"

"Who knows?"

 **I know I know this is short but I need to get back into the swing of things! Plus I need a vote:**

 **Thief can either join the Bats or Young Justice. Or neither. Which would you prefer?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Thank you Meyrin Star for sticking around, reviewing and voting! I agree personally, that yes she should still see her kiddos. Family sticks together!**

 **Thank you Robindanewsie for the kind words, I hope to see an update soon.**

Thief woke up with a killer headache. She didn't open her eyes, as she wanted to wait to figure out what had happened… Right. Damien. Her half brother. And blood. Lots of it.

She opened her eyes to a squint, making out blurry figures of a ceiling above her and a low light coming from her right side.

She could hear a humming sound. A machine? Was she in a hospital? But that was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She listens some more, only to hear an all to familiar voice.

"Alfred, would you mind moving the meeting from 2 to 5? I just got a call to the Hall of Justice."

"Very well sir, do you want anything to go?"

"No, thank you Alfred."

Her father?!

All these years, he seemed unreachable. A story for her to hear. How he was the biggest, richest playboy with a sobstory. How he helped millions of people with millions of his money. How he left a string of broken hearts everywhere.

And now he was leaving the same room as her?! All she had todo was move. Cough. Speak. Move. Make a sound and let him know she was awake and alive. But she hesitated.

What happened?

So she said nothing. She didn't move. And her father left the room, a strange sound for a door if you asked Thief. Almost like a…

Thief pushed that aside as she opened her eyes. She was in a dimly lit… CAVE?!

Wait. He said he was called to the Hall of Justice. She ran her eyes over every wall, taking in the gadgets, the clothes, the giant monitors as it hits her.

HER FATHER WAS FREAKING BATMAN!

A normal kid would be over the moon with this, but Thief was downright furious. HOW DARE HE!

He knew about her! He knew what happened to her, what she had been through, and he JUST! JUST. Just. UGH.

Thief didn't have the words. HE DIDN'T TELL HER, TALK TO HER, ANYTHING!

She was fumming. Oh, wait until she got her revenge on him!

Once Thief stopped fuming, where she was really sunk in. She felt cold with fear. Small. She hated that feeling.

She pondered on what to do next. To explore, or wait? Wandering could annoy, irritate or even upset Big B, but then again she was mad at him. And the boys.

They BOYS! Four boys. Four small bats. WELL THAT'S EASY MATH. Thief felt kind of stupid.

Yea. Them too. First of all, she was no invalid! Thief was out! Thief walked out of the cave and started the long adventure through the manor. It was HUGE!

Thief stood, and once the black spots finished dancing acrossed her vision, she left the BatCave as soon as she found the easiest exit.

Thief then spends the next two hours wandering around the mansion, avoiding the others accidently. Uh, wait, it was TOTALLY SKILL. (No it wasn't.)

She felt like she could get lost, you know, eventually. Who was she kidding, she has a great sense of direction.

She wanders around, taking note of every room with restrained awe. She didn't want to admit that she was impressed.

She was considering the benefits of leaving versus raiding the kitchen when she heard someone singing.

A young man, specifically.

She was scared. Fine. Who wouldn't be nervous?

She follows the voice to a training room.

Red X was swinging around, or Jason was. (If she remembered their names correctly, which she did.) As he sang 'Thanks for the memories' by Fall Out Boy **(I didn't want the 'typo' on my computer).**

Jason didn't notice Thief at first, and Thief was tempted to leave. But this was a golden opportunity for her to meet one of the Bats, answer some questions and choose. Flee or fight. So she stayed. She sat in the corner like a shadow and watched Jason flip (literally) as he sang. Thief could admit, he wasn't bad. Dare to say, even good? As Thief was debating which word would be used, Jason noticed the girl in the corner near the end of the song.

Jason POV

Jason was not expecting for her to be up and walking, let alone into the training room. So yes, shocked barely begins to cover what he felt. Except, he also felt honored, since the alarm wasn't raised, so he must be the first to see her walking and talking since she got here?

Oh no, what was she thinking? Did she like, hate or judge him already? WHAT?!

He continues to sing and swing around the room. Act all casual. See if she'll do something first.

Jason and Thief don't speak at first, until the song ends and Jason stops the next song from playing. Then addresses the Thief in the room.

"You're up. How are you doing?" asked Jason.

"Really? We're acting like this is nothing? Fine. I'm fine." Snaps Thief. Only slightly snappish.

"Are you sure?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Thief refused to give a real answer apparently.

"Haha. Seriously though. This might shock you-" Jason said, not even sure where to begin, but was cut off.

"Been there. Figured it out. You missed your chance for any sort of lecture mister." Thief didn't want to rehash the obvious.

"Oh come on, call me by name." Jason whined.

"How should I know it? You never introduced yourself." Thief sassed.

"Oh we are playing this game? Cool. Well, I'm Jason. And you are?" Jason 'politely' asked.

"Thief."

"No you aren't you're Ha-" Jason is cut off by Thief suddenly jumping up and swinging her foot inches from his face.

"NO I am Thief. Don't make me attack you. I will rip you limb from limb." The look in her eyes isn't a joking look.

"Ha. Friendly aren't you?" Jason tries to laugh it off.

"You have no idea." Thief says, now unsure if Jason is friend or prank target.

There is a brief moment of silence, awkward and uneasy, until...

"If I were to dance, would you mind?" Thief asked out of the blue.

"Yes." Jason doesn't hesitate.

"Too bad." Thief doesn't actually care.

"I would mind because you are injured!" Jason defends his answer.

"Big deal. I've handled worse." Still doesn't care.

Thief walks over and messes with the radio, managing to briefly start playing 'Satisfied' from Hamilton only for the radio to play a different song. Thief starts muttering swear words that would shock her 'father'.

"So, did I hear Hamilton or am I crazy? Wait, nevermind. Don't answer that last question."Jason says.

"You a fan too?"

"Yea! Wait, too?"

Thief turns around to stare at Jason, before closing her eyes and resting her hands on her temples.

"My psychic senses are tingling. They tell me we will be great friends!"

Damien POV

It had been four days, and she still hasn't woke up. This couldn't be normal, right? Well, Damien was walking down to the cave, eating a bagel when his eyes landed on an empty bed. EMPTY. BED.

Time to panic.

Damien rushed through the house, alerting the brother he came across of their missing guest. Terry and Tim joined him on his search, but where was Jason?!

Alfred POV

Alfred was contacting Bruce, then hurrying to find Jason when he heard music coming from the training room. Of course.

Alfred enterred, prepared to tell Jason what had occured only to stop cold.

Jason and Thief/Hana were singing! Together! Jason was moving through the room, and Thief was chilling on the floor singing along. Alfred stopped to listen and watch.

"There are moments that the words don't reach

There is suffering too terrible to name

You hold your child as tight as you can

Then push away the unimaginable

The moments when you're in so deep

Feels easier to just swim down

And so they move uptown

And learn to live with the unimaginable"

Thief's voice rung out, clear.

"I spend hours in the garden

I walk alone to the store

And it's quiet uptown

I never liked the quiet before

I take the children to church on Sunday

A sign of the cross at the door

And I pray

That never used to happen before"

Jason's fought back, equally clear.

"You would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown

You knock me out, I fall apart"

Jason continues.

"Look at where we are

Look at where we started

I know I don't deserve you

But hear me out, that would be enough

If I could spare his life

If I could trade his life for mine

He'd be standing here right now

And you would smile, and that would be enough

I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing

I know there's no replacing what we've lost

And you need time

But I'm not afraid, I know who I married

Just let me stay here by your side

And that would be enough"

Jason starts flipping.

"Do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown

Taking in the sights of the city

Look around, look around, look around

There are moments that the words don't reach

There's a grace too powerful to name

We push away what we can never understand

We push away the unimaginable

They are standing in the garden

Standing there side by side

She takes his hand

It's quiet uptown"

Thief's voice carries.

"Forgiveness, can you imagine?

Forgiveness, can you imagine?

Look around, look around

They are going through the unimaginable."

They sing together.

Alfred could admit they sounded wonderful together. He exits the room as they start up a new song "Baby, It's cold outside".

He leaves to tell the rest of the Bat family.

Damien POV

When Alfred told him that Thief was with Jason, he was relieved, upset and jealous all at once. This was HIS sister, not Jason's! Well, she might become both, but still! He wanted to talk to her!

Speaking of, what was she thinking? How much did she know? Well, she's smart so she's probably put it all together by now. So, what happens next? Will she stay? She didn't run, or break anything that they knew of yet…

Damien enters the room, where sure enough, everyone minus Batman was chilling. The Bat Boys were watching Thief as she preformed a trick where she flipped as she juggled metal pipes. WHY? Damien didn't know.

 **So uh, hey… Wow this is horrible huh? Hehe… bye.**


End file.
